William Revenus Het vervolg!
by White LG
Summary: William Revenus heeft een gave. Een enge gave. Hij kan namelijk hele sterke vuurspreuken gebruiken. Alleen weten de verkeerde mensen dit en is hij op de vlucht voor Het Ministerie van Toverkunst, Voldemort en misschien wel meer..
1. William Revenus 10  Het Vervolg

William Revenus 10 - Het Vervolg

Hoi allemaal,

Ik heb al een heel verhaal geschreven voordat dit deeltje klaar was, maar ik zal in het kort even samenvatten waar mijn verhaal tot nu toe over ging.  
De hoofdpersoon van dit verhaal is William Revenus. Een jongen die eigenlijk niet zo wilt opvallen, en daardoor nogal veel problemen aan trekt.  
Het verhaal begint in zijn vijfde jaar, in de Harry Potter boeken is dat deel 3.  
Hij zit in Huffelpuf en hij heeft nogal veel problemen met Hork van Zwadderich. Samen met Carlo Kannewasser heeft hij veel beleefd op Zweinstein.  
Zo heeft hij onder andere de meeste basilisks afgemaakt voordat ze bij Harry konden komen en hebben ze samen ervoor gezorgd dat de feniks  
de sorteerhoed kwam brengen naar Harry terwijl hij in gevecht was met Voldemort (in harry potter deel 2 gebeurde dit). Verder heeft William een gave.  
Een hele gevaarlijke. Zijn incendio vloeken (het schieten van vuurballen met zijn toverstaf) zijn krachtiger dan normaal en het zorgt er zelfs voor dat  
wanneer hij een vuurvloek gebruikt, zijn toverstok ontploft. Carlo had hetzelfde probleem, alleen dan met schildspreuken. Samen zijn ze naar Olivander  
gegaan om een oplossing te zoeken voor het probleem. Olivander heeft hen eerst getest of ze nieuwe toverstokken wel waard waren en vertelde hen  
dat ze om een nieuwe stok te maken de staartveer van een feniks nodig hebben.

Helaas maakt dit verhaal nu een hele andere wending. Carlo leeft namelijk niet meer, en William heeft in de laatste twee jaar heel veel problemen op zich  
gezadeld en is nu op de vlucht. Maar voor wie? En waarom?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Crucio', wordt er achter mij geroepen. Ik voel iets heets langs mijn oor schieten. Ontwijkend ren ik door de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Ik hoor de voetstappen nog steeds achter mij aan komen. Ik schiet een steeg rechts van mij in. Snel ren ik door en ik zie links van me een deur. Ik beuk hem in en ik ren naar binnen. Even kijk ik om me heen. Opeens zie ik een ton staan. Gered! Ik pak wat poeder uit de ton en ik gooi het op de grond. In de deuropening verschijnt de persoon in het parelmoere gewaad. Voordat ze iets kon roepen of haar toverstaf op me kon richten wordt het groen voor mijn ogen. Gelukt, ik ben weer veilig voor nu. De vlammen om me heen schroeien mijn gewaden die al kapot zijn door de afgelopen tijd. Ik houd mijn handen tegen mijn zij gedrukt, maar ik ben eigenlijk te moe om het vol te houden. Nog even, nog heel even en dan ben ik veilig.  
Ik val neer in het gras. Het is donker, stil, vredig. Ik ga op mijn rug liggen en ik kijk naar de sterrenhemel. Zoveel gebeurd de laatste tijd. Alsmaar op de vlucht...

Het begon allemaal twee jaar geleden. Carlo was vermoord. Volgens Perkamentus door Voldemort. Ik kon het bijna niet geloven, maar ik moest wel, hij kon door niemand anders afgemaakt worden, al helemaal niet eervoller. Hij is uit mijn leven. Voorgoed. Ik was boos, nee, woedend, eigenlijk is dat nog een de zwak woord. Furieus, alsof ik bijna vlammen uit sloeg. Het zou me niet verbazen hebben als dat ook het geval was geweest. Ik wist dat ik wat met vuur had. Ik was aardig op weg om het onder de knie te krijgen, soms zelfs zonder toverstaf. Ik was machteloos. Ik had hem gewaarschuwd dat het gevaarlijk zou zijn, er was iets mis. Ik heb gesmeekt, geholpen met zijn voorbereidingen op alles wat er zou kunnen gebeuren in het doolhof van het toverschool toernooi. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat het een eervol gevecht geweest is. Ik heb nooit het complete verhaal gehoord. Maar dat is niet nodig. Ik wil het niet eens weten. Twee jaar geleden, na zijn dood ben ik af en toe naar het verboden bos gegaan en heb ik daar alles om mij heen zitten verbranden. Soms kwamen er spinnen. Soms tientallen,  
soms meer. Het maakte me niet uit, niks kon in de buurt van me komen zonder in vlammen op te gaan. Op een avond was er iemand van het ministerie van toverkunst op bezoek op school en die zag licht in het verboden bos. Hij heeft gezien wat ik kon en.. zoals Olivander voorspeld had, ze wilden mij rekruteren. Sindsdien ben ik bekend bij het ministerie van toverkunst. Eerst waren ze vriendelijk, ze kwamen op school om het me netjes te vragen of ik ze wilde helpen. Ze werden steeds onvriendelijker. Tot op een dag vorig jaar, toen professor Omber de macht kreeg over Zwijnstein. Toen kwamen er schouwers in Huffelpuf binnen om mij op te halen. Ik ben door het raam gesprongen. Het prachtige glas in loodraam van Helga Huffelpuf zelf geweest. Ze vloog nog achter mij aan. 'Laat je niet kennen jongen. Probeer alleen een verschil te maken en vertrouw niemand. Iedereen is op zoek naar macht, niet alleen Voldemort. Als de schouwers je te pakken krijgen zal je gedwongen worden mensen uit de weg te ruimen. Je bent geen moordenaar. Hopelijk tot ziens'  
Met deze woorden vloog Helga weer terug, terwijl ik over de daken van Zweinstein rende. Ik hoorde geschreeuw achter mij, maar geen voetstappen. Ze volgden mij niet. Ik zag klimop aan de muur van een vleugel hangen en ik ging via de klimop naar beneden. Natuurlijk had ik er niet bij stil gestaan dat ze magisch waren, maar ze waren gelukkig vriendelijk en ze zorgden ervoor dat ik ongedeerd op de grond kwam. Daarna klommen ze weer naar boven en zwaaiden ze me zelfs uit. Ik ben toen van het terrein afgerend en ik verdwijnselde weg van school. Geen P.U.I.S.T.E.N dit jaar dus.

Ik heb niks meer gehoord. Van niemand niet. Ik weet niet eens of mijn ouders weten wat er met me gebeurd is, wat er nu gaande is. Hoe de complete tovenaarswereld in angst leeft omdat niemand elkaar meer kan vertrouwen. Ik heb ondergedoken bij Olivander. Ik heb zijn toverstokken getest om wat galjoenen bij elkaar te scharrelen. Later kwamen Fred en George met hun fopshop op de Wegisweg en toen ging ik daar ook af en toe langs. Zij waren steeds heel erg druk om het moraal van de tovenaarswereld hoog te houden en ze hadden amper tijd voor mij. Ik was natuurlijk niet goed bevriend met ze, en ze konden ook niks voor mij doen verder.

Ik ben helemaal alleen en nu Carlo er niet meer is voel ik me niet zo sterk als dat ik mij eerder voelde. Olivander heeft me proberen over te halen iets te gaan doen, maar ik kan niks zonder opgemerkt te worden door het ministerie of erger.. Mijn doel is nog steeds het zoeken naar een feniks. Als ik gevonden wordt voordat ik een fatsoenlijke staf heb, zal ik in de handen van Voldemort of het ministerie vallen. Anders word ik een wapen, een dodelijk wapen.  
Fred en George hebben het te druk gehad om me te bezoeken in die tijd en ik kon niet meer buiten komen omdat mensen naar mij op zoek waren. Alle schouwers kennen mijn naam, al ben ik niet de belangrijkste persoon die zij zoeken. Ik sta op een soort zwarte lijst ofzo. Een paar honderd galjoenen staan er op mijn hoofd, maar niet genoeg om groot nieuws te zijn. Op een dag vielen er handlangers van Voldemort binnen en namen Olivander mee. Ze hebben me toen gelukkig niet ontdekt. Maar vanaf dat moment was ik helemaal alleen. Ik wilde niemand in gevaar brengen verder, dus ik heb heel veel stokken van Olivander meegenomen en opgeslagen in een bos ergens in Nederland. Als ik dat niet had gedaan, dan hadden ze helemaal geen nut meer gehad, want ik had gelezen in de Ochtendprofeet dat er geen stokken meer verkocht werden omdat het ministerie bang was dat deze in verkeerde handen zouden vallen.

Een tijd later hoorde ik dat Perkamentus dood was. Dit was een grote schok voor de goedwillige mensen in de tovenaarswereld. Toen ik dit hoorde was ik ook geschrokken. Als zelfs Perkamentus niet op kan tegen Voldemort en zijn handlangers, wie dan wel? De enige persoon waar iedereen nog hoop in heeft is Harry Potter. Ik geloof nog steeds niet dat hij ons kan redden van de ondergang. In ieder geval niet alleen, of hij moet een hoop bijgeleerd hebben in de tussentijd. Maar ik denk dat hij nog steeds heel veel geluk gehad heeft. Maar toch, als hij zoveel mensen hoop kan geven, dan is dat wel heel mooi, dan blijven tovenaars tenminste nog ergens hoop in krijgen. En toen ik het artikel verder las, zag ik iets staan wat door elk ander niet belangrijk was geweest: 'De begravenis van Perkamentus was heel droevig en je kon zien hoeveel hij voor de school betekend heeft. Aan het einde van de ceremonie zweefde zijn feniks op een hele sierlijke manier hoog boven zijn graf en de bezoekers waarna hij wegvloog. Perkamentus zal nooit worden vergeten.'

Toen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Olivander was er niet in geslaagd een feniks te vinden waar Carlo en ik achterna zouden gaan voor onze toverstokken. Want feniksen zijn echt zeldzaam. Maar hij heeft mij wel dingen geleerd over feniksen. Ze hebben het eeuwige leven en ze zijn heel erg trouw aan de persoon die hen 'gevangen' hebben. Het is namelijk geen kwestie van vangen, maar de feniks zal je testen of je het waard bent om een deel van zijn eeuwige leven uit te maken, al is dat maar een paar jaar van zijn totale leven. Alleen waar moest ik beginnen? Olivander had me verteld dat de feniks terug gaat naar de plek waar hij oorspronkelijk gevonden is door de laatste eigenaar. Maar het was bij niemand voor zover ik weet bekend waar dat had kunnen zijn. Dus ik besloot om de biebisweg op de wegisweg te bezoeken om meer te weten te komen over Perkamentus. De biebisweg bevindt zich op een onopvallende plek ver achter in de wegisweg, in de buurt van de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Ik liep onopvallend naar de bieb. Het was donker en koud. Dat mag ook wel in de herfst. Iedereen keek somber om mij heen. Iedereen wist dat voldemort terug was, en dat er mensen vermist worden. Weinig reden om iets te vieren. Ik liep de bieb in. Het lijkt niet zo groot, ongeveer even groot als de zaak van Olivander. Alleen is het binnen zo groot dat je je afvroeg of ze tien boeken hadden over elk onderwerp ofzo. Ik liep naar de receptioniste en ik vroeg haar waar ik naar toe moest voor informatie over Perkamentus. Ze verwees me naar gang 73, plank 34, boek 2345 tot en met 2999 op die plank. Ze raadde me ook boek 3000 aan, als ik wat meer zou willen weten over perkamentustoffees. Maar ik zei dat ik niet zo van toffees hield. Het duurde ongeveer een kwartier voordat ik bij de boeken aan ben gekomen. Er is nooit een autobiografie van hem geschreven en de meeste boeken die ik gevonden heb gingen over kleine pietluttige dingetjes die alleen maar interessant is voor tovenaars die niks te doen hebben ofzo. Op een gegeven moment kwam ik een boek tegen dat ging over wat er over zijn reizen bekend waren. Helaas was dat niet zoveel en het kwam erop neer dat de enige die wat wist van zijn reizen was Nicolaas Flamel. Jammergenoeg is hij enkele jaren overleden en kon ik daar dus niks mee. Ik zag de honderden boeken en ik had geen idee in welk boek ik zou kunnen beginnen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en ik pak willekeurig een boek van de plank. Snel lees ik hem een beetje door en ik had met geluk het juiste boek! Vlak voor die tijd was er bekend dat Perkamentus regelmatig op vakantie naar noorwegen ging. Om precies te zijn in de buurt van de stad Bergen. Het tovenaarsdorpje heet v?elfier. Hij vertelde in een interview het volgende: 'In de donkere tijden hebben deze mensen het wel eens over een hartverwarmend lichtpunt in de duisternis. Ik weet niet precies wat ze bedoelden, maar toen ik daar kwam heeft het mijn hart meer verwarmd dan ik me voor mogelijk had gehouden, sindsdien ben ik verlieft geworden op het dorpje. Ook kom ik hier vaak terug omdat hier de origin is van de kakkerlak crunchies die mijn hart al vele jaren geleden gestolen hebben', aldus Albus Perkamentus.

Op dat moment wist ik precies wat me te wachten stond. Ik liep de bibliotheek uit en ik zag links van mij een paar mensen staan in gewaden van parelmoer. Prachtig gewoon. Vooral in deze donkere tijden. Ik keek even naar ze, maar ze keken niet terug. Ik ben blij dat er teminste nog mensen zijn die zich niks aan trekken van Voldemort en de depressiviteit om me heen. Rustig en onopvallend loop ik terug naar de winkel van Olivander. Ongemerkt glip ik naar binnen en begin ik met mijn spullen te pakken. In de bied had ik ook even vlug gelezen over de feniks. Er was heel weinig over ze bekend. Perkamentus noemde in een van zijn andere boeken vaag dat ze aangetrokken worden door de geur van koffie. In ieder geval, dat dacht hij, maar hij werd door de Ochtendprofeer voor gek verklaard. Ik pak mijn dreuzelrugzakje die ik vorig jaar omgetoverd had zodat er makkelijk een kofferbak vol aan spullen in konden. Ik heb in de tijd dat Olivander ontvoerd werd overnacht in het bed van Olivander als het veilig was, en als ik dacht dat ik problemen zou krijgen schuilde ik in de onmetelijk grote geheime ruimte, waar ik altijd kon genieten van koffie. Ik lust het nog steeds niet, maar het was goedkoop en ik hoefde in ieder geval minder naar de wegismarkt om drinken te kopen. Toen ik alles gepakt had in mijn dreuzelrugzakje (kleding, koffie, toverstokken, koffie, toverstokken, koffie en de overige ruimte bewaarde ik voor eventueel meer toverstokken, koffie en spullen die ik misschien van Fred en George mee kon krijgen), liep ik naar de zaak van Fred en George. Ik zag opnieuw iemand in een Parelmoer gewaad. Het leek bijna elfachtig. En dan bedoel ik frans elfachtig en niet huiselfachtig. Toen ik van Olivander vertrok liep deze persoon achter mij aan leek het wel, maar dat kan ook gewoon angst zijn dat ik ontdekt ben. Ik ging wat sneller lopen en ik kwam al snel bij de zaak van Fred en George.

'Goeiemiddag Will. Wat brengt jou hier op deze fantastische middag?', zei George die me meteen herkende, al voordat ik binnen kwam want hij kwam al naar me toegelopen. 'Ik ga weg voor een tijdje. Het heeft even geduurt maar ik denk dat ik gevonden heb waar ik naar zocht. Ik heb alleen nog wat extra dingetjes nodig voor noodgevallen. Zullen we even langsgaan wat ik allemaal nodig kan hebben'  
George vond dat een goed idee en al snel was mijn tas vol gepakt met de benodigde dingen. Het belangrijkste waar ik naar vroeg was vuurvaste drakenhandschoenen. Ik zei dat ik het nog wel eens moeilijk zou kunnen krijgen met vuur maken en ik wil mijn handen niet verbranden in de wildernis. George vroeg verder niet waar ik naar toe ging, al kon hij het misschien wel raden. Maar hij hield zijn mond en toen Fred kwam zei hij ook niks. Ik hoefde maar de helft van alles te betalen omdat ze vonden dat ik genoeg had geleden door Carlo. Ik bedankte ze en ik beloofde mezelf hen af en toe een feniksveer te geven als het me lukt om Felix te vangen. Na twee passen gezet te hebben besefte ik dat ik het belangrijkste vergeten ben! Verschijnselpoeder! Wat stom van me. Ik draai me om en op dat moment vang ik een glimp op van een parelmoer gewaad. Van die richting werd mijn naam geroepen. 'William wacht even!'

Ik raak in paniek. Snel ren ik hard weg, de andere kant op. Ik ben ontdekt! Vlug en ontwijkend loop ik naar de verdonkeremaansteeg. 'Will wacht!', hoor ik achter me roepen. Ik weet niit wie zij is, maar niemand is nu te vertrouwen. Al helemaal niet iemand die mijn naam weet en nogal opvallend gekleed is. Ik ren door en achter mij hoor ik spreuken. Vloeken die op mij gericht zijn. Vast een volgeling van Voldemort, ik moet hier weg! Ik weet gelukkig de spreuken te ontwijken. Snel ren ik de steeg door. Ik zie een deur links van me. Ik ram hem in en ik sta in een winkeltje. Ik kijk om me heen en ik zie een ton met verschijnselpoeder. Ik doe mijn rugzakje af en ik laat hem een snoekduik maken in de ton. Ik pak ook een galjoen uit mijn zak en laat hem op de grond vallen terwijl ik mijn rugzak weer om doe en een graai in het verschijnselpoeder doe. Ik gooi het op de grond terwijl ik 'Bergen' roep. Op hetzelfde moment Roept het meisje waarschijnlijk iets om mij te verlammen. Ze hoorde dus niet waar ik heen ging en de spreuk miste omdat ik al verdwijnselde. Ik kwam met een plof neer in de buurt van Bergen. Ik hoop het in ieder geval want ik ben vlak voordat ik er zou zijn uit gestapt. Gewoon ergens in het niets. Volgens de wetten van het ministerie is dit verboden en mogen eigenlijk alleen mensen van het ministerie dit. Maar door de chaos wordt er denk ik niet op gelet nu. Ik lig met mijn rug naar de sterren toe. Ik heb weer een doel. Hopelijk vind Felix mij waardig genoeg. Ik zet mijn tentje op die ik in een kast van Olivander heb gevonden en de volgende dag loop ik in de richting van het stadje die ik aan de ochtendzon zie liggen. Met een glimlach kijk ik naar de horizon. Ik leef weer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het is alweer een hele lange tijd geleden onderhand dat ik een deel heb geschreven van dit verhaal. Een schrijver gebruikt soms of vaak mensen om zich heen om personen in het verhaal te zetten. Zo was mijn beste vriend van bijna een jaar geleden de Carlo figuur. Helaas ben ik niet meer bevriend met hem en kon ik niet meer over hem schrijven, en omdat hij een deel uit maakt van mijn hele verhaal, zag ik niet hoe ik verder kon gaan met het schrijven. Maar ik kan het nu toch weer oppikken en ik zal zo snel mogelijk weer een deel schrijven met het vervolg hierop. Ik waarschuw jullie wel dat ik langzamerhand meer in deel 7 van de boeken van J.K. Rowling ga komen, dus als je de boeken nog niet gelezen hebt, is het misschien niet verstandig om mijn verhaal eerst te lezen vanaf hier.

Ik hoop dat jullie het nog steeds leuk vinden om mijn verhaal te lezen en ik hoor graag wat jullie hiervan vonden :)

belangrijk+++++

De persoon die mij achtervolgd heeft een grotere rol dan je zou denken. Zij beleefd een eigen avontuur en misschien komt ze zelfs vaker voor in mijn verhaal... wie weet.  
het wordt geschreven door TMLM. Zij staat ook tussen de reviews. Ze schrijft haar eigen verhaal over het meisje die hier even genoemd wordt. Ik hoop dat je die ook gaat lezen.

Veel leesplezier :D


	2. William Revenus 11 Vogelfier

William Revenus 11 - Vogelfier

---------------------------------------------------------

Bepakt en gezakt loop ik door het bos. Noorwegen is heel erg mooi, maar heel erg mistig. In ieder geval hier. Ik had al gelezen in de ochtendprofeet dat dementors zich aan het vermenigvuldigen zijn en dar daardoor de mist kwam, maar zitten er ook dementors hier in noorwegen? Ik hoop dat ze in het stadje engels kunnen praten. Ik was bijna zo stom om naar de stad te lopen en te vragen waar vogelfier (met 2 puntjes op de o) ligt. Maar dreuzels kennen het dorpje natuurlijk niet en ik moet zelf ook oppassen dat ik hem niet mis. Ik heb wel eens gehoord dat er magische dorpjes zijn die beveiligd zijn met een spreuk waarbij mensen zich herinneren dat ze iets moeten doen ofzo, ik hoop dat dit dorpje dat niet heeft bij alle vreemdelingen.

Rustig loop ik verder. Het is kouder hier dan in Engeland op Zweinstein en in Nederland. Maar aangenamer koud. Het is hier de gewoonste zaak van de wereld dat het zo koud is, en gelukkig staat er niet veel wind. Op de wegisweg stormde het op het laatste moment even. Ik had de wind volop tegen toen ik wegrende van dat mens in die parelmoerkleurige cape. De mist is toch wel heel vervelend. En ik ben blij dat ik heb geleerd hoe ik van dementors af kan komen : rennen, heel hard rennen. Ik kom aan bij de rand van het bos. Rechts van mij zie ik het stadje Bergen liggen. Ik heb geen compas bij me ofzo, want zoiets werkt niet in de magische wereld. Ik loop richting de zee die links ligt. Noorwegen heeft hele mooie klippen werd er gezegd. En tja, nu ik er toch ben, waarom zal ik dan niet kijken? Ongeveer na een half uur lopen kom ik bij de zee aan. Het is prachtig, De golven rammen echt tegen de klippen aan. Alsof er ontelbare kleine waterdruppeltjes de rotsen proberen stuk te rammen. Ik blijf een tijdje kijken en ik ga er even voor zitten. Eindelijk weer eventjes rust. Ik had dat nog niet gedacht of ik hoor achter me 'VAL NIET!' terwijl ik naar voren word geduwd. ik schrik me dood en ik probeer mezelf naar de zijkant te rollen. Ik kijk om me heen en ik zie een jongen staan. 'Liet ik je schrikken?', vraagt hij met een schijnheilig toontje. 'Ga je altijd zo met mensen om die je niet kent?', vraag ik. 'Alleen als ze aan de rand van de kliffen gaan zitten. En al helemaal als ze op mijn favoriete plek gaan zitten, schuif eens op.' Hij duwt me aan de kant en gaat zelf zitten. 'Oke, een apar dingen kloppen hier niet', zeg ik. 'Wat dan', vraagt hij. 'Je spreekt nederlands, je komt uit het niets en je vindt mij in the middle of nowhere'  
'O ja? Dat was me eigenlijk niet zo opgevallen'  
'Hoe kan je dat niet op vallen?', vraag ik. 'Simpel, je bent hier niet bepaald alleen ofzo'  
Ik kijk om me heen maar ik zie alleen een kale vlakte met aan de horizon het bos waar ik uit kwam.  
'Zie jij dingen die er niet zijn?', vraag ik. 'Nee, jij', zegt hij schaterlachend. 'Huh'  
'Jij ziet niks terwijl dat er niet is'  
'Wat'  
'Je hebt een soort waanzichtspreuk op je'  
'Hoe'  
'Omdat je nog niet in het dorp bent geweest'  
'Waar? Welk Dorp?', ik snap er helemaal niks meer van. Hij zucht en hij staat weer op. 'Het is wel grappig dat je niet ziet wat ik zie. Kom mee', zegt hij. Ik volg hem , en nadat we drie stappen gelopen hebben verandert het complete beeld voor mij. In plaats van een open vlakte zie ik nu een huis van tien meter hoog voor me. Ik deins achteruit en ik struikel over een stuk hout dat er net niet lag. 'Haha! je bent echt na?f zeg, je trapt zelfs in de truuc met het stuk hout', zegt hij terwijl hij me uitlacht en ik weer op sta. Links van me staan een aantal mensen mij ook uit te lachen. 'Staan die er de hele tijd al'  
'Ja, sinds ik je liet schrikken al, we vonden het erg grappig om je daar te zien zitten. Zie het als een welkomstgroet van ons dorpje. Welkom in Vogelfier.

Het dorpje zelf is heel erg mooi en ze hebben wel een hele... ik zal het.. grote smaak noemen. Alle huizen zijn MINSTENS 10 meter hoog. Ik keek naar het eerste huis en ik was overdonderd toen ik de andere huizen zag. Het lijkt eigenlijk een soort flatdorpje, alleen dan sprookjesachtig. Overal hinen lantaarntjes en het was er warm. Ik doe mijn jas uit en ik loop met het groepje pratende jongens mee. 'Iedereen hier is nederlands. We hebben in Nederland een rotklimaat en het is hier prachtig en we maken het zelf wel warm. We kunnen de kou buiten houden, maar de regen niet. En nederland kan nog wel eens overstromen als de watermonsters in het ijsselmeer willen verhuizen. Dat was een paar jaar geleden ook al eens gebeurd, en heb je enig idee hoeveel dorpjes er WERKELIJK onder water lopen als er iets overstroomt'  
'Wil je zeggen dat Nederland heel veel tovenaarsdorpjes heeft'  
'Ja'  
'Maar, waarom weten we daar niks van'  
'Ze houden van rust. Nederland heeft zelfs een toverschool groter dan Zweinstein, maar met minder achtergrond. Slovangenitrium heet het. Het bestaat al een paar honderd jaar. De oprichtster Slo Kahvil. Het ministerie van toverkunst heeft de school nooit erkend omdat het door een vrouw is opgericht. Ook in de tovenaarswereld is de emancipatie nog steeds niet helemaal geaccepteerd. Ze heeft daardoor stilgehouden dat ze de school heeft opgericht en via huisheksen is deze informatie doorgegeven aan alle Nederlandse kinderen', vertelt de jongen. 'Dat is nogal vergezocht. Ik dacht dat alleen Engeland, Frankrijk en Bulgarije een toverschool had'  
'Neuh, ik denk dat wel meer landen het hebben, maar zij willen niks te maken hebben met het ministerie. En al helemaal niet sinds vorig jaar, toen Zweinstein geinfiltreerd en langzaam overgenomen werd. Dit is niet de eerste keer dat dit gebeurd is. Maar genoeg gezwets over dingen die saai en onbelangrijk zijn. Hier is een herberg waar je in zou kunnen overnachten. Het kost hier 1 galjoen per dag', verteld de jongen. 'EEN GALJOEN PER DAG? ZIJN JULLIE GEK GEWORDEN?', roep ik uit. 'Neuh, niet echt. Je treft ons alleen op een duur moment. Het vuurfeest begint vanavond en duurt tot morgenavond'  
'Vuurfeest? Wat is dat?', vraag ik. 'Hierbij eren we het lichtpuntje in deze donkere tijden in noorwegen'  
'Wat bedoelen jullie daar toch precies mee, ik las dat ook in een boek'  
'Dat merk je vanzelf wel, eerst feesten'  
'Wat is je naam eigenlijk?', vraag ik, terwijl ik nog eens om me heen kijk. Overal lampionnetjes en het begint al schemer-  
donker te worden. De lampionnetjes gaan vanzelf aan, want tja, iemand met magie doet dat natuurlijk niet zelf. Links van me zie ik iets van een dorpsplein en mensen zijn daar druk bezig met het opbouwen van allerlei dingen. 'Ik heet Bas. En jij'  
'Sirus', antwoord ik. Als ze heir achter mijn naam komen, dan ben ik ook niet veilig meer, en ze weten al wat ik kan... ik moet oppassen hier. Al helemaal met het vuurfestijn dat ik geen vuurspreuken gebruik. Zoveel mogelijk vermijden. 'Waarom wilde je me bijna van de klippen afgooien?', vraag ik hem voorzichtig. 'Nou..', hij keert zich naar me toe en gaat vlak voor me staan. 'OMDAT HET KAN', schreeuwt hij. Ik deins naar achteren. Alweer zag ik de boomstam niet liggen en ik val op de grond. 'Jij moet echt nog veel leren Sirus. Anders overleef je deze keiharde wereld niet. En met keiharde wereld bedoel ik ons dorp. En met dit dorp, bedoel ik mij.' Lachend en helemaal in de ban van zichzelf loopt hij weg. Vreemde vogel, die Bas.

Ik huur een kamer voor 2 dagen. Hier kan ik tenminste een beetje uitrusten. Al heb ik nog maar dertig galjoenen over. Ik heb nooit echt geld gehad in de tovenaarswereld en mijn ouders verdienen ook niet genoeg om me te ondersteunen. Eerder had Carlo steeds het geld en dat wilde ik nooit aannemen. Gelukkig maar, anders had ik me nu nog schuldig gevoeld ook. Ik loop naar mijn kamer. Op de bovenste verdieping, en geen lift. Natuurlijk geen lift. Het is de tovenaarswereld, daar hebben ze geen liften, zelfs niet voor huizen met 5 verdiepingen. Ik zucht even en ik stap de trap op. Onverwacht beweegt de trap en ik kan me nog net vastklampen aan de leuning die me eerst meetrekt en dan zich voortduwt met de traptreden mee. De voorkant van de leuning beweegt zich voort als een slang, op een hele ijdele manier. Ik krijg in ieder geval wel waar voor mijn galjoen. Na een half uur heb ik mijn tas 'uitgepakt' en uitgezocht. Al het koffiepoeder had zich vermengd met het verdwijnselstof, en ik betwijfel of het net zo lekker zou smaken samen. Wie weet. Misschien een leuk idee voor fred en george. Koffie met Verschijnselstof. Perfect om je ouders even uit huis te krijgen. Ik lach zachtjes in mezelf.

Ietsje later kom ik beneden aan en kan ik meteen gaan eten. Ik ga zitten en ik pak de menukaart. Geen ober die langskomt? Wat is dit toch voor een vreemde plek? Ik meot toegeven dat ik ook nog nooit in een magisch restaurant heb gegeten, maar toch. Ik lees op de menukaart en ik zoek naar de prijzen. NERGENS TE VINDEN. Wat is dit voor iets? en wat is dat voor een vreemde paarse gloed op de menukaart? Ik hou mijn vinger bij de kaart en ik ga de verschillende maaltijden af. Op de derde pagina kom ik 'poffertjes' tegen. Ik kijk ong even om me heen. Er zit nog iemand anders te zoeken op de kaart. hij tikt iets aan op de kaart en ineens staat er een grote glas Wijn op zijn tafel. Ik doe hetzelfde bij de poffertjes en ineens poffen ze op mijn bord. Wat een grappig idee. De toverwereld blijft me nog steeds verbazen. Verder druk ik nog wat extra poffertjes, een glas wijn die ik meteen weggooi want ik hou niet van wijn, bestek (ja dat hadden ze er ook niet bijgelegd ofzo, altijd ontevreden he) en een kop koffie. Niet omdat ik dat zo lekker vind, maar niet alles moet perfect zijn, want anders valt het allemaal tegen.

Een half uurtje later komt Bas binnen in het restaurantgedeelte, waar ik nog lekker rustig zit. 'Hoi Sirus, meekomen'  
'Wat?', vraag ik. 'Zou jij een hand voor me in het vuur steken?', vraagt Bas heel serieus.  
'Wat? Nee tuurlijk niet, ik ken je niet eens, en zou ik dat voor iemand overhebben die me bijna van de klippen afduwde'  
Bas lacht. 'Nou, je zal het toch moeten, traditie bij nieuwkomers op het festival.  
'Maar vuur doet pijn'  
'Het is niet anders'  
'Ik wil niet', zeg ik boos. 'Oke, jongens kom maar binnen.' Een paar jongens waarvan ik een paar herken van vanmiddag komen binnen en lopen dreigend naar me toe. 'Meekomen jij', roepen er een paar tegelijk. 'IK WIL NIET, LAAT ME GAAN'  
Ik begin bang te worden. 'Rustig maar Sirus, dit moet elke vreemdeling. Wees niet bang. Overkom je angst', zegt bas, met een gemeen lachje. 'Ik moet je wel zeggen dat je de eerste bezoeker in tien jaar bent, en iedereen is nogal opgewonden'  
'Wie was die man dan waarmee ik in het restaurant zat'  
'Onze enige zwerver. Hij is beroemd in dit land en daardoor verdient hij hoge klasse'  
Het zweet breekt me uit. Wat is dit voor een vreemd dorp. Iedereen staat buiten op het dorpspleintje waar ik naar toe word gesleept. Alle mensen dragen fakkels en kijken naar hoe ik naar het midden van de kring van mensen word gesleept. In het midden staat een verkleind olympische vuurschaal. Niet groter dan een meter hoog. 'Wat is dat ding?', vraag ik. 'Er is een legende die heir speelt. De persoon die zijn hand niet verbrand krijgt het zeggenschap over de feniks. In de legende wordt gezegd, dat wanneer deze schaal word aangestoken, de feniks luisterd en zijn metgezel wordt tot het einde van zijn leven'  
'Bedoelen jullie.. dat omdat perkamentus dood is.. dit een test is voor de nieuwe eigenaar?' Even klinkt er geroezemoes in de groep. 'Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in', zegt een stem rechts van mij. Een wat lange man komt op me aflopen. 'Hoi paps. Ik heb hem gebracht zoals je vroeg', zegt Bas. 'Wat is dit voor waanzin?', roep ik naar de man toe. 'Er si veel waar je niks van af weet William'  
Opeens word ik lijkbleek. Dat denk ik tenminste. 'We wisten dat je zou komen. Er is meer gaande dan je zou denken. Voldemort neemt langzaam de hele wereld over. Iedereen leeft in angst. Ik zou je meer willen uitleggen. Maar dat is niet nodig. We weten van je gaven. Dat stond helemaal uitgelegd in een brief die Perkamentus aan mij heeft verzonden'  
'Wie bent u dan?', vraag ik. 'Ik geloof dat mijn naam je al bekend is. Mijn naam is Nicolaas Flamel. We hebben niet zoveel tijd helaas. Voldemort heeft deze plaats ontdekt, en schouwers en leden van voldemort zijn mensen zijn op weg om je te vinden. Als Perkamentus mij niet had verteld waar je hier voor kwam, zou je niet lang geleefd hebben. Je wordt namelijk afgespiegeld als dodelijk, maar toch staat Harry Potter op de voorpagina. Dat scheelt een hoop extra aandacht. Ik heb genoeg uitgelegd, steek je hand in het vuur.'

Even kijk ik geschokt naar Nicolaas Flamel. Hij ziet er nogal jong uit voor zo'n ouwe knakker. Het vuur wakkert aan en ik hoor geroep van achter mij. 'Will vergeet je tas niet', roept Bas. 'Je zulk hem nodig hebben'  
'Wat gaat er dan met me gebeuren'  
'Je gaat dezelfde reis maken die Perkamentus heeft gemaakt. Ik hoop dat je de feniks voor jezelf kan winnen'  
'Kun je me niet meer uitleggen'  
'Geen tijd, zie je niet dat het donker wordt'  
'Wat heeft dat ermee te maken'  
'Het is drie uur 's middags'  
'OKe.. dan heb ik wel door wat er aan de hand is'  
DEMENTORS! ik doe alsof ik niet in paniek raak maar mijn bevende handen maken het moeilijk om te liegen. 'Wees niet bang Will, we hebben voor hetere vuren gestaan in de afgelopen 600 jaar'  
Hij pakt mijn hand vast en duwt hem in het vuur. 'Misschien tot ziens.'

Het vuur likt aan mijn kleding. Ik schreeuw het uit, maar er is geen pijn.. In plaats daarvan word ik in het vuur getrokken. voor een laatste keer kijk ik om me heen. Ik zie de fakkels, de lampionnen, de gezichten van de onbekende mensen, zwaaiende Bas, een Nicolaas Flamel die al dood was verklaard door de Ochtendprofeet enkele jaren geleden. En de Dementors boven mij, beukend op een fel lichtblauw schild. En een gestalte in een parelmoere mantel die naar me toe rent en beseft dat ze te laat is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verwarrend? Echt wel :p Veel dingen gebeuren nu, misschien wordt alles uitgelegd, maar dat kan ik niet garanderen. William heeft in ieder geval een grote missie op zich. Enig idee hoe dit af loopt? Ik ook niet.

deel 12 komt er hopelijk ook snel aan :)

misschien helpt het klikken op de go button hieronder wel, weet jij veel :p 


	3. William Revenus 12 De test vd Feniks

William Revenus 12 – De test.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vlammen schijnen mijn arm en shirt niet aan te tasten. Langzaam verdwijn ik in het vuur. De vlammen proberen mijn kleding de verschroeien, maar het lukt niet.  
Ineens val ik naar voren en kom ik terecht in een heel ander landschap. Ik dacht dat er in een vuurkern vuur zou zijn. Maar... ijs? Nee, dat had ik nooit gedacht. Ik kijk wat beter om me heen. Het landschap is bergachtig. Een soort vallei. Er ligt sneeuw op, stralend wit, maar nergens een zon, terwijl er een strakblauwe lucht is. Nergens is ook gras te bekennen. 'Hallo?', roep ik. Mijn stem galmt door de vallei. Opeens hoor ik een stem van boven mij komen.

'Will, kijk om je heen. Je ziet dingen, het is anders. Maar je bent niet alleen. Volg mijn stem. Vertrouw me, dat is de enige manier. De enige manier om hieruit te komen en de enige manier om jezelf echt te leren kennen.'  
'Waar ben ik', vraag ik terwijl ik om hoog kijk waar de stem vandaan komt. Niemand te zien.

'Dat kan ik niet zeggen. Ik weet wel, je lichaam is hier. Veilig. Wat je ook doet, ik zal je lichaam beschermen totdat je gevonden hebt wat je nodig hebt. Zoals je zult merken is ook mijn kennis maar beperkt. Op dit moment zul je een soort droomwereld herkennen. Ik weet niet hoe het er uit ziet maar de weg wijst zich vanzelf wel. Loop richting het zuiden. Richting de evenaar. Dat is de kern van alles.'  
'Aha... zonder kompas... de evenaar.. juist... maar oké. Ik ben in een wereld van sneeuw. Beetje ironisch omdat het van een vuurvogel is, maar hij heeft wel smaak. Er loopt een pad naar beneden in ieder geval. Naar een soort dal. Maar ik kan niet zien wat daar verder ligt. Het is te ver weg. Als ik een fototoestel mee genomen had, had ik wel foto's voor je gemaakt, maar ik neem aan dat je een tovenaar bent en geen idee hebt waar ik het over heb.'

Ik loop met mijn rugzak door naar beneden.  
'JE BENT TOCH EEN TOVENAAR, of' de stem begint wat liever te worden 'je kent de spreuk toch waarbij je toverstok vlak op je hand ligt en altijd naar het noorden wijst? Zo niet dan ben je wel heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel slecht voorbereid op dit "avontuur".' de stem stopt even met praten en heel even ben ik weer alleen in de wereld van sneeuw. 'Owja, foto's heb ik ook niet nodig. Op een gegeven moment moet ik volgens de profetieën uit jou ogen kunnen kijken. En by the way,

Will, je hoort mijn stem toch? Dan weet je dat ik een Heks ben!'

'Mag ik ook weten wie je bent, mysterieuze stalker in mijn hoofd?', vraag ik met een brede glimlach. Ze kan toch niet zien dat ik lach haha.

'Je zal mij altijd hebben gekend als Linda...'

Opeens stop ik met lopen. Linda... Alles komt weer terug. Het is ongeveer twee jaar geleden. Het meisje van zwadderich. Carlo die me liet struikelen, het cliché.

'L..L..i..nda', zijn de laatste woorden die ik uit kon brengen voordat ik voorover in de sneeuw val.  
'He he, Will, wel blijven staan he! Anders krijg je het zo koud en moet ik je hier nog opwarmen ook!'

'Ja, dat lijkt me ook geen goed idee.' Ik voel me wat stom dat ik zo duidelijk heb laten merken dat het zoveel indruk op me maakt. 'Maar je bent nu vast nog steeds met Hork.'

Ik pak mijn toverstok en ik roep 'Wees mij de weg', de toverstok draait op mijn handpalm. En hij blijft draaien. 'De kompasspreuk werkt niet, dus ik zal gewoon dit pad maar volgen.' Zal ze gemerkt hebben dat ik haar niet vergeten ben en veel aan haar gedacht heb de afgelopen twee jaar?

'Hork? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ow sorry Will, misschien is dit een te serieus onderwerp. Maar dat je ooit hebt gedacht dat ik wat met Hork heb? Heb je me ooit is met hem zien zoenen? Trouwens dit is echt helemaal niet belangrijk weetje! Je moet op pad! Ik heb je de richting gewezen maar je zult wat gevaren moeten overwinnen. Daar kan ik je niet altijd bij helpen en ik zal ook niet alles volgen maar als je me echt heel erg hard nodig hebt roep dan KOFFIE en ik kom. Will, 't ga je goed.'

'Dank je Linda.'  
En of het belangrijk was. Ik heb haar nooit zien zoenen omdat ik haar nooit meer durfte aan te kijken. Sinds Carlo weg is durf ik niemand aan te kijken. Al helemaal Linda niet meer. Hork heeft me in de laatse twee jaar regelmatig in elkaar geslagen en vernederd. Zij heeft nooit ingegrepen, maar ik heb haar ook nooit meer gezien eigenlijk. En als ik haar wel zag merkte ze mij niet op. Ik was net zoals voor de rest van de leerlingen op school. Onzichtbaar.

Ik loop naar beneden. De sneeuw lijkt nooit eerder betreed te zijn en het voelt hier warm. Ik trek mijn jas uit en ik stop hem in mijn tas. Op hetzelfde moment komen er 3 grote koffie koppen aan met feniksafbeeldingen op de plaats waar normaal Douwe Egberts staat. Ik pak mijn toverstok en ik bedenk welke spreuk ik het beste kan gebruiken als een van hen mij aanvalt. Ze komen dreigend op mij af, maar.. geen wapens. Wacht.. Perkamentus meende dat feniksen van koffie hielden. Misschien zit er een feniks in een van de kopjes?

'Feniksen hebben humor Will, en ze houden van cryptogrammen! Oftewel wat kan je eruit opmaken?'

'Ehm, wat kan ik van drie kopjes maken, zonder dat er enige aanwijzingen zijn. Ik kijk in de kopjes. Ze zijn zo'n 1 meter hoog. Wat moet ik doen? Ik snap het niet?

'Ten eerste Will, als je nou eerst gewoon probeert erlangs te lopen, ik bedoel: ze versperren de weg toch niet?'

'Nee oke, maar in elk spel is elke random encounter belangrijk voor het verhaal, anders zat het er niet in.'

'WAAR HEB JE HET OVER WILL? EN HOE BEDOEL JE NOU, DAT HIER LEVENS OP HET SPEL STAAN DAT DAT EEN SPEL IS?'

'Eehh, laat maar.' Ik loop rustig langs de kopjes. Ik kijk even om en ze lopen achter mij aan. Na een paar minuten lopen kom ik in het midden van de vallei aan. Gelukkig is het niet zo diep als dat het op het eerste gezicht leek. Ik ben ingesloten door hoge wanden. Terwijl ik midden in de valei zit zie ik eigenlijk niet zoveel interessants. Ik besluit om het maar weer hogerop te zoeken. Na mijn positie op het zuiden gecheckt dubbel checkt te hebben besluit ik om een touw naar de hoogste top toe te slingeren. Een beetje spiderman weetjewel (h).

Ik maak 2 strakke bewegingen met mijn toverstok en er komt een touw uit die zich vanzelf vastkleeft aan de rots recht voor mij.

Ik pak het touw vast maar tot mijn schrik is die ijskoud!

_Koud Will, koud, dat is niet goed voor jou!_

'Ehm Will, je hebt toch ooit wel is je verjaardag gevierd he? Welke richting moest je ook alweer op als je je cadeautje wilde vinden? Koud.. Koud.. JE BEVRIEST!!'

'Ja, ik snap het. Denk ik.'

Ik loop weet terug naar waar ik denk waar het midden van het dal is. Ik hoor van boven op de berg een soort gerommel komen. Ik kijk naar de bergen en ze zijn ineens helemaal zwart en het lijkt net alsof ze hun t-shirt uit doen. Alle sneeuw komt als een lawine naar me toe. De kopjes raken helemaal in paniek en rennen hard weg. Nou ja rennen, hoppen. Ik kijk om me heen, de sneeuw is zo bij me, waar moet ik heen? ik kan me nergens verstoppen en ik zal bevriezen. En zelfs als ik mezelf een weg door de sneeuw kan branden zal ik nog verdrinken. Ik kijk naar beneden. Er staat iets geschreven in de sneeuw!

_Wanneer iets te hoog voor je is gegrepen, _

_Moet je je neerleggen bij iets wat op de bodem rust. _

_Kies nu voor de veiligheid, dat is de sleutel tot overleven!_

_Want de grootste stormen kunnen niet worden gesust. _

Ik richt mijn toverstaf op de grond en ik roep 'Alohomora'. Ik hoor een klik en er verschijnt een gat in de grond waar de sneeuw in verdwijnt. Zonder te aarzelen laat ik me erin vallen. Ik kom in een soort glijbaan te recht die me dieper naar beneden brengt.

_Cliché cliché. Stomme feniksen ook, altijd die cliché's he. Lijkt wel op Potter in zijn 1ste jaar. Stel je voor komt hij zometeen ook nog een levend schaakbord tegen! En dan kan hij nog niet eens schaken._

_Ow alsjeblieft, laat hem geen levend schaakbord tegekomen!_

Ik loop verder en ik kom in een soort zaal terecht. 'Dit lijkt verdomd veel op een schaakbord', mompel ik in mezelf. Linda heeft me blijkbaar gehoord want ik hoor meteen

'NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VERDOMD IK ZEI NOG ZO! GEEN BOLLETJE[oke oke, Schaakbord!', zegt de stem van Linda geïrriteerd. Ik moet er om lachen.

'Vind je schaken zo erg? Nou ja, ik kan het op zich wel een bee-'

Opeens vatten alle schaakstukken vlam. De paarden slaan op hol en de lopers rennen schuin in het rond omdat hun...kruin? in de fik staat. Even bekijk ik het schouwspel maar al snel zijn bijna alle stukken opgebrand. BIJNA, alle. De overige stukken hebben te weinig vlam gevat om net zo te smelten als de andere stukken. Ze "kijken" om zich heen en ze zien mij staan. Ze komen op mij afgerend!

'Reducto!', roep ik en een witte straal schiet vanuit mijn toverstok naar de koningin. Geen effect. Shit. 'Expelliarmus!', roep ik naar de koning die een zwaard vast houdt. En nog steeds vast houdt! 'Mijn spreuken hebben geen effect Linda!'

'Oke voor deze ene keer. Volgende keer KOFFIEE! Begrepen?  
En lieve schat, waarmee gingen je toverstokken nou altijd kapot? Als je dat is een keer gebruikt.'

'Maar... Ah tuurlijk. Wie denkt er nou aan vuur in het domein van de feniks en wanneer het je sterkste kracht is? Niemand toch?'

Ik pak een van de toverstokken uit het zijvakje van de tas en ik roep 'Incendio' naar de koning toe. Een grote vuurbal schiet naar de koning toe en blaast hem eerst van zijn voetstuk en daarna het niets in.

De koningin beweegt ook niet meer, en valt roerloos op de grond en verdwijnt ook.

'Was dat nou zo moeilijk Will?'

'Hou je mond, ik wist natuurlijk wel dat ik vuur moest gebruiken', zeg ik alsof ik het meen.

'Tss ja hoor'

'Oke, Oke, ik was... afgeleid?'

'Loop nou maar door'

'Jaja dat wilde ik net doen'

'Will..'

'Oke oke, ik ga al.'

Ik loop het schaakbord over naar een deur die net was open gegaan. In deze ruimte staat een reusachtig ding. Zwart met een lange stengel er aan. Wat is dit voor ruimte? Het lijkt wel een... KEUKEN?? Ik zie de messen hangen, de eettafel met placemats en het zwarte ding voor mij is een heuse koekenpan met een paar meter doorsnede. Er staat aan de andere kant een hele grote koelkast met daarop:

_Als je goed gegeten hebt, blijf je scherp kijken._

_Maar zorg ervoor dat je niet staart in de basilisk zijn ogen. _

_Ook een kop koffie zal goed blijken. _

_Want daarmee zal je misschien mij zien mogen. _

'Linda?', ik wacht even. Geen antwoord. Ze heeft het vast te druk daarboven.   
'Dus ik moet een ontbijtje klaar maken.. Eens zien wat ik hier klaar kan maken', mompel ik in mezelf.

Ik open de koelkast met veel moeite, want hij is vijf meter hoog. In de koelkast staan de gewone dingen. Een reusachtig melkpak, kaas, boter, basiliskeieren, groenten, dranken. Alleen dan minstens tien keer groter dan normaal... wacht eens... BASILISKEIEREN. De feniks eet basiliskei als ontbijt? Nou ja, waarom niet he? Ik laat een basiliskei zweven met mijn toverstok en ik klop twee keer tegen de pan aan. Gelukkig dat gaat nog net goed. Ik breek het ei open boven de pan met een aggressieve beweging naar beneden alsof ik een stuk hout met een bijl hak. Ik spreek non verbaal 'incendio' uit in mijn hoofd en een nog steeds best grote vuurbal raast op het hout onder de pan af.

Oke dat gaat wel goed voor nu. Nu nog koffie zetten. Gelukkig zijn de raadsels niet zo heel moeilijk. Anders ben je vijf keer langer bezig met puzzelen enzo. Ik zie boven op de keukentafel een koffiezetapparaat staan. Gelukkig is hij niet zo groot als de rest. Waarom niet?  
Ik open mijn tas en ik stop wat van Olivander's koffie in het apparaat. Hij begint meteen te werken en te pruttelen. Mooi, dit gaat ook goed. Ik draai me om en ik doe hetzelfde met het ei in de pan. Dit gaat goed totdat ik ineens 'WILL!! ALLES GOED?' hoor. Ik schrik me kapot en ik laat het ei zo weer in de pan vallen. 'Ja alles is best hier joh.. Ik had iets extreem moeilijks verwacht eigenlijk... maar kijk maar eens.' Ik kijk voor haar even om me heen zodat zij ook ziet wat ik zie.

'Een.. keuken..', zegt Linda vol ongeloof in haar stem.  
'Ja, vreemd he? Wacht even, het ei is bijna klaar.' Ik open de kastjes die zich heel hoog bevinden en ik laat er een bord en twee minuscule kopjes uit vliegen. Daarna zet ik het bord op de grond en de kopjes op tafel. Na een paar minuten is het ontbijtje klaar en kijk ik verwachtingsvol om me heen. Plotseling verschijnt er een feniks op een van de platte stoelen aan de tafel. Heel dramatisch met heel veel vuur waardoor de bovenkant van de vuur verbrand zou zijn als al niet het geval geweest zou zijn. Hij kijkt om zich heen en ziet mij staan.  
'Zo Will, je hebt de beproevingen doorstaan-'  
'Je kan praten?'  
'Tuurlijk kan ik praten. Wat denk je dat ik in de laatste vijfduizend jaar gedaan heb? Uiltjes knappen? Ik ben een feniks!'  
'Sorry, zo bedoel ik het niet', mompel ik zachtjes.  
'Genoeg gekletst, we gaan eten!', roept de feniks terwijl hij naar de omelet vliegt.  
'We? Ik lust geen ei'  
'O, mooi dan blijft er meer voor mij over. We kunnen het al goed vinden samen merk ik.'  
'Ik had eigenlijk gedacht dat de uitdagingen moeilijker zouden zijn.. Uitdagender.'  
'Niet alles in het leven hoeft moeilijk en uitdagend te zijn jongen. Als dat zo was , wanneer zou je dan kunnen genieten van de simpele dingen? Zoals een goed ontbijt?'  
'Maar toch, ik dacht dat mijn vaardigheden getest zouden worden. Dat ik mijn krachten maximaal zou moeten gebruiken om je vertrou-'  
'Nonsens jongen. Denk je dat ik het leuk vind om een paar honderd jaar hier door te brengen? Geen bezoek en alleen kopjes die me maar met een half paar oortjes aan moeten horen. Het is verschrikkelijk om zo lang alleen te zijn.'  
'Bent je dezelfde feniks als Perkamentus heeft gehad?'  
'Ja, een en dezelfde. Heb je mijn vorige meester gekend?'  
'Hij heeft me wel eens gesproken ja, en trouwens, jij kent me ook al hoor. Ik heb je toen naar die Potter gestuurd met de sorteerhoed.'  
Even kijkt de feniks me recht aan. 'Ik heb zoveel verschillende gezichten gezien in mijn levens. Vergeef me dat ik je niet herken. Wat is je naam precies?'  
'Je kent me ook helemaal niet? Maar ik dacht... dat.. test... uitverkoren..'  
'Allemaal nonsens jongen. Jij bent de eerste sinds Perkamentus die me heeft opgezocht. Niet alles is voorbestemd. Maar dat hoeft niet te betekenen dat het niet perfect is. Neem nou koffie. Je denkt er helemaal niet meer over na naarmate je ouder wordt. Het wordt een deel van je leven. De smaak heeft je in het begin teleurgesteld. Maar hoe langer je het drinkt, hoe meer je het gaat waarderen toch?'  
'Ja als je het zo zegt wel...'  
'Ik kan ook koffiedik kijken. Als ik het glas op heb zal ik het je wel eventjes laten zien.'  
Snel hapt de feniks de koffie uit het glas.  
'Ik zie... ik zie...', mompelt de feniks wanneer hij in het glas kijkt.   
'Wat zie je ?'  
'Ik zie dat ik echt een keer een vaatwasser moet aanschaffen.'  
Ik glimlach.  
'Je hebt het zwaar gehad de laatste twee jaar. De ene klodder met ellende na de andere. Ik zie een lijn. De lijn van jouw verleden. Eerst waren het er twee , daarna bleef er een over. Hij wordt voortdurend naar beneden geduwd door dezelfde klodder. Maar hij blijft bestaan. Klein, kwetsbaar. Daarna wie ik dat de lijn van achteren wordt geduwd. Je kwam in een stroomversnelling, of erger, je was constant op de vlucht omdat de lijn liet zien hoever hij zich uit zijn verband kon rukken. En uiteindelijk kom je terecht in het centrum van het koffiedik. Omsingeld door klodders die dreigend naar beneden komen vallen. En de oplossing is heel simpel. Je hebt vleugels nodig, en die kan ik je bieden.'

Ik sta stomverbaasd te luisteren naar wat de feniks me allemaal vertelt.  
'Er zijn wel meer dingen die ik hier kan aflezen, maar die zijn voor nu niet belangrijk. Ik ben vanaf nu jouw metgezel. Niemand anders kan mij jouw taal horen spreken behalve jij en iedereen van wie jij wilt dat die mij kan horen. Ik ben trouw aan jou tot je dood. En het enige wat ik van je vraag is..'  
'Wat wil je? Macht? Rijkdom? Een vogelhuisje?'  
'Af en toe een kop koffie. Want koffie is de zin van het leven van mij op dit moment.'  
Hij vliegt op en gaat op mijn schouder zitten.  
'Je bent helemaal niet zwaar', zeg ik verwonderd. 'Dat komt omdat ik mijn vet goed verbrand', zegt de feniks. 'Hoe mag ik je noemen?', vraag ik. 'Dat mag je zelf weten. Maar dat is nu niet belangrijk. Ik meen wat verontrustends te horen buiten mijn schaal.'  
'Ja, ze wachten op mij en ik ben benieuwd naar dat meisje.. Linda' zeg ik.  
'Waarom zei je dat niet eerder? Pak me aan mijn staartveer vast, we gaan naar boven.'  
Ik pak zijn veer vast en de feniks vliegt op. Ik verwachtte niet dat hij mij zou kunnen dragen aan die ene veer, maar het lukt hem wel degelijk. Ik vlieg uit het keukenraam steeds hoger. Totdat ik weer wakker word. Het is stil om me heen en ik lig in een witte kamer. De enige die ik zie is Nicolaas Flamel.

'Goed je weer te zien jongen. Je bent behoorlijk lang weggeweest. '

'Hoelang dan precies?'

'Een dag', zucht Nicolaas Flamel.

'Het voelde korter', zeg ik.

'Ja, dat zei Perkamentus ook. Hij vertelde dat hij de test nog nét kon overleven met zijn buitengewone gaven. Ik verwacht dat je precies hetzelfde meegemaakt hebt.'

Ik lach in mezelf. Perkamentus heeft dus helemaal niet verteld wat de feniks werkelijk voor hem in petto had. Ik zal zijn geheim dan ook maar bewaren, anders komt de feniks misschien in de handen van iemand die zijn krachten misbruikt. Wat zijn krachten allemaal mogen wezen..

'Ik kan je nu in ieder geval vertellen dat je veilig bent. Maar ik weet niet voor hoelang. Het belangrijkste is dat je op de vlucht blijft. Zorg ervoor dat je niet gevangen wordt genomen, door wie dan ook. Er zijn niet veel meer van ons over. We hadden allemaal onze speciale gaven en we hebben het gebruikt om de wereld een betere plek te maken. Olivander en Perkamentus zaten daar ook in.'

Hij vertelt het meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij.

'We zochten allemaal naar macht om het te gebruiken voor het goede. Perkamentus werd exceptioneel in het duelleren. Ik schepte de Steen der Wijzen en Olivander maakte het mogelijk dat elke tovenaar zichzelf kon verdedigen.'

'Waarom vertelt u mij dit?'

'Omdat jij hier toch ook een beetje een deel van uitmaakt. Onze kennis wordt van generatie op generatie doorgegeven. Wij selecteren alleen buitengewoon getalenteerde mensen. Ze moeten niet met elkaar verbonden zijn door ouderschap. Olivander, ik en Perkamentus zijn de enigen die er nog in zitten. Vroeger in … mijn derde tijd waren er een kleine 100 mensen in onze groep. Maar dit aantal neemt steeds meer af. Carlo en jij zouden de volgende generatie zijn geweest, maar tot zover ben je alleen. Nou ja, met mij dan want ik heb niet veel zin om weg te gaan.'

'Waar is mijn feniks?', vraag ik. Ik ben helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in hun groep. Zoals ik het zo hoor lijkt het net een sekte die zoveel mogelijk macht probeert te krijgen. Ik wil met rust gelaten worden. Gewoon alleen, niet op vallen.

'Hij is onder je bed. Hij zit in je tas met zijn hoofd. Heb je er wat lekkers in zitten?'

'Ja, koffie. Hij is gek op koffie', zeg ik met een glimlach.

Er komt een jongen de tent in lopen. Ik herken Bas niet direct, want hij is nogal gehavend. 'We hebben niet veel tijd meer, Het ministerie heeft ons gevonden, we moeten weg', zegt bas meer tegen Nicolaas dan tegen mij. 'Tijd is altijd tegen ons. William onthoud wat ik je gezegd heb. En even in het kort. Je feniks kan je overal heen brengen. Het ministerie houdt nu in de gaten wie er verschijnseld en verdwijnseld. De feniks heeft zijn eigen manier van verschijnselen en het is veel sneller. We weten niet wat daar allemaal aan de hand is, maar het is mogelijk dat het ministerie al overgenomen is. Wat je ook doet. Probeer niet op te vallen!'

'Dat is mooi, want dat is juist mijn bedoeling.'

'Wij vinden jou wel'

'Daar was ik al bang voor'

'Je feniks kan verder ook je wonden helen, mocht je dat nog niet weten. Misschien heeft hij ook andere krachten dan degene die je al weet. Misschien zit de kracht in jezelf. O ja, en als je nog een nieuwe toverstaf wilt hebben, kun je het beste naar Bulgarije gaan. Maar pas op, Olivander is ook al we-'

Op hetzelfde moment hoor ik buiten een duidelijk gekraak. De vijand, wie het ook mogen zijn. 'Ga!', roept Nicolaas.

Ik pak mijn tas beet, pak de staartveer van de feniks, en ik trek hem uit mijn tas.

'He? Wat?', stamelt hij.

'Weg, nu, Frankrijk ofzo, snel'

'Oké', zegt de feniks. Hij sluit zijn ogen en ik zie vlammen omhoog komen vanaf mijn voeten. De vlammen rijken steeds hoger en een tel later bevind ik me op een compleet andere plek…

Zo weer een deel af. Ik hoop zo snel mogelijk weer een deel te schrijven, maar het zou best kunnen dat het wat langer duurt, want ik moet een hoop doen voor mijn studie deze week (psychologie).

Ik hoop dat jullie dit ook een leuk deel vonden. TMLM en ik hebben samen stukken geschreven en de gesprekken die Will en Linda hebben gehad, zijn ook echt gevoerd en ik geloof dat het wel redelijk geslaagd is.

Ik hoor graag wat jullie van dit deel vinden. Dus klik alsjeblieft op submit review en zeg in minstens 1 woord wat je ervan vond :p


End file.
